


First Christmases

by FeelsandFandoms



Series: 2014 Fic-Tac-Toe [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2014 Holiday Fic-Tac-Toe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, First Christmas, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Morgana and Gwen's first Christmas they're sharing with their families. Morgana is not looking forward to their time with at the Pendragon house but least she has Gwen with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmases

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Merlin Writer's](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/) Holiday Fic-Tac-Toe Challenge. This is for the picture prompt of "a white sitting room with a large decorated Christmas tree". My card can be found [here](http://feelsandfandoms.livejournal.com/12123.html).

Morgana pulled up to her father's house and turned to Gwen. "Here we are. If you want to leave early, just say the word and we're gone."

Gwen gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. It can't be as bad as you think it is."

"Yeah, well, I don't know what kind of mood Either will be in today."

"That's true. But we won't know until we go in. Come here." 

Morgana leaned in so that Gwen could kiss her. She wouldn't mind staying in the car and continue this, but Gwen slowly pulled away.

"If he becomes took much to handle, give me a sign and I'll fake a sickness so we can escape." 

"That's an excellent idea. Now, let's get this over with."

They grabbed the presents as they exited the car. Morgana led the way to the house and into the sitting room. Gwen was in awe of the room when she walked in. She knew the Pendragons were wealthy and figured they would go all out of decorations, but she still wasn't prepared for it. The room and furniture was white with an enormous tree to the side decorated in gold lights with mostly gold and silver ornaments to match. The other decorations along the mantle and the rest of the room matched the tree. There were also perfectly wrapped presents under the tree. The overall look was beautiful. 

Uther, Arthur and Merlin were chatting as they sat in the room and looked up at them as that entered. Greetings were exchanged before Uther excused himself to check on dinner. 

"How is he today?" Morgana asked her brother.

"Not as bad as usual. Hopefully we can get through dinner with any disappointment or guilt trips," Arthur responded. 

"I hope so or I'm going to need a drink or two after this."

Uther soon returned and announced dinner was ready. Morgana was glad to just have Gwen sitting next to her because her presence alone kept her calm. When Uther started becoming critical of Morgana, she held her hand and offered some kind words for Morgana's benefit. 

Dinner was followed by drinks back in the sitting room as they exchanged their gifts. Once that was all over with, a few pictures were taken and they called it a night. While their time at the Pendragon's wasn't as fun and relaxing as it was at the Smith's, they were able to make it through without large amounts of alcohol.

Morgana was relieved when they finally made it back to their flat. After all a day full of traveling and Uther, they were both too tired to do anything else but climb into bed.

"I had a wonderful Christmas today. My family loved you," Gwen said as she turned on her side to face Morgana.

"Your family is so lovely. I can't say much for Uther but I'm glad we were able to spend the day together with our families."

"Think of it this way, we'll be better prepared for what to expect for all future Christmases."

Morgana smiled. "I like your thinking. This is why we're together." She closed the distance between them and kissed her goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://buckypendragon.tumblr.com/) for more Merlin related stuff.


End file.
